voldy délire
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Voldy se bourre la tronche et décide d'aller allumer Potter mais celui-ci ne lui obéira pas


Potter était tranquillement installé dans la grande salle de Poudlard , en train de faire ses devoirs ( pour une fois);  
à l'entrée de celle-ci , se trouvait Lord Voldemort , Lucius Malfoy qui l'avait suivi par obligation et Snape qui venait juste d'arriver de ses cachots et qui craignait une attaque. ( Quoi de plus normal après tout, depuis le temps que Voldy veut tuer Harry et vice versa!)

Le plus bizzarre était que Voldy faisait une drole de tronche, non mieux, il était complètment bourré. Il faisait des hic et encore des hic, il s'avança vers Potter en titubant.

Voldemort mort de rire et un sourire aux lèvres dit :

"Potter, ma petite tête de binoclar; j'ai besoin de réconfort!

Potter qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de parole mais plutot à un avada kedavra, son cerveau eut du mal à se connecter, c'est pourquoi il répondit :

- Quoi?

Voldemort :

- Un calin! Allez ramène tes fesses ici! Hic!

Potter n'aimant pas les ordres répondit :

- Non. Je refuse catégoriquement. Je ne suis pas un de vos sbires!

Voldemort le regardant mort de rire :

-Allez! fais pas ton prude; viens me faire un calin! Hic!

Potter regarda Snape puis Lucius, qui tous les deux étaient rouges, répondit :

-T as qu'à t' acheter un chien de plus !"

Voldemort bourré s'approchait de Potter et lui mettait un bras autour du coup.  
Harry fut choqué et ne bougea pas. Les deux autres non plus.

Harry:

"Vous vous sentez bien?

Voldemort bourré et souriant :

- Potter, tu sais tu es mon meilleur ami! Hic! Euh ennemi! Hic!

Potter fit les yeux ronds tout comme la blondasse et le serpent. Après un long silence, il finissait par dire :

- Vous avez bu quoi avant de venir me tuer? Pas du jus de citrouille ça c 'est certain.

Snape qui n'en put plus éclata de rire , Voldy se retourna vers lui et lui dit:

" Oh sevy mon amant de la nuit derniere, tu ne veux pas convaincre notre jeune golden boy , de nous faire un calin?

Et c'est Lucius qui repondit, un peu plus sèrieux:

"Maitre, je crois que il y a plus urgent à faire concernant Potter!

Voldy le regarda et lui répondit:

-Va donc sauter la sang de bourbe, et fiche nous la paix. C'est pour ça que tu es venu, dans le but de la croiser, dis moi Potter où est ta copine, Granger c 'est ça? Tu vois, Mon bras droit Hic ou gauche hic, enfin Lus, la trouve bandante , et il aimerait hic! se la faire!

Harry:

-Je ne vous donnerai rien du tout.

Voldemort toujours un bras autour de son cou :

-Oui! Hic! Tu es mon meilleur ami! euh ennemi!

Voldemort fit une bise à Potter qui tombait de sa chaise sous le choc.

Les deux autres furent autant choqués

Voldemort bourré et mort de rire chantait :

-J'ai demandé à la lune, mais le soleil ne le sait pas!

Potter se relevant dit :

-Il vaudrait mieux appeler Pomfresh!

Snape commentait :

- Le Maître chante, il va pleuvoir."

Lucius dit à potter:

"Vous etes suicidaire Potter, voila une occasion pour nous tous de nous en debarrasser et vous la saisissez pas!

- Peut etre parce que moi je ne suis pas aussi lache et sadique pour tuer une faible personne.

Voldy qui en rajoute:

- Tu as raison Hic Potter, il faut qu'on arrête de se faire la guerre, allons plutôt faire l'amour!

Potter le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Non, Même pas en rêves! Je ne suis pas gay en plus!

- ah bon? Pourtant drago m a dit que tu n'arretais pas de le mater dans les vestiaires.

- Drago raconte toujours des conneries, vous devriez le savoir!

- Oh ! Mais as tu déjà essayé au moins?

- Non, et je ne veux pas tenter le coup.

Voldy se recula et prit sa baguette, il dit:

"Très bien, tu l'auras voulu! Avada...

Mais ryry reagit plus tot, il sortit sa baguette a son tour et dit: EXPELLIARMUS!

Et Voldy se fit projeter à 100000 kms de Poudlard sous le regard des autres acolytes.

Potter en rajoute: Voulez vous le même traitement?

Lucius et Snape: Non non, euh, on va voir euh où il a atteri! "

Et ils partirent, tandis que Harry était encore en train d'halluciner. Il se dit.

"J'aurais pu accepter après tout, il aurait été surpris de mes talents. Si je pouvais me taper Sev aussi ce serait le pied. Bon je vais aller dormir un peu, je divague là. "


End file.
